


Amid the Rain

by fractalficlets (fractalgeometry)



Series: Hugtober 2020 [23]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, He/Him Pronouns For Crowley (Good Omens), Hugs, Scene: Garden of Eden (Good Omens), They/Them Pronouns for Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27179710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fractalgeometry/pseuds/fractalficlets
Summary: The humans were long since out of sight, but the rain continued to fall.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Hugtober 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952887
Comments: 10
Kudos: 35





	Amid the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> This one is inspired by the third birthday event theme: "surprise". (I know that that's technically yesterday's theme, but I had a different idea yesterday, so I'm playing with timing.) It's different from most of these, since it takes place right at the beginning of their relationship, but I quite like it. I look forward to hearing what you all think.

The humans were long since out of sight, but the rain continued to fall. The angel hadn’t spoken in what felt like hours. If not for the wing still curving over Crawly’s head, he might have thought that the angel had forgotten he was there.

Crawly shifted slightly to better see said angel — Aziraphale, their name was Aziraphale. They were standing, watching the desert where the humans had vanished, empty hands held in front of them as though they weren’t entirely sure what to do with them. Crawly thought they looked worried, and he felt an odd desire to fix that. 

He looked up at the white feathers held protectively above him. He could try something like that, he supposed, but it seemed likely to end up with wings tangled, and that didn’t sound like fun. There was something else, though, something he’d seen the humans do. It had something to do with arms, he thought. And after all, he might as well try out all of these limbs he’d found himself with.

Crawly shuffled sideways and before he could reconsider, threw his arms awkwardly around Aziraphale. The angel jumped and looked at Crawly for the first time since the earlier conversation ended. They looked surprised, and a little confused, but not angry. Crawly decided this meant he didn’t have to let go. 

“I saw the humans do this,” he said by way of explanation.

“Oh,” Aziraphale said, eyes still wide. They stood frozen for another minute, and then hesitantly put their own arms around Crawly. And oh, if Crawly had thought that hugging the angel had been good, it turned out that being hugged by the angel was even better. Aziraphale’s hold was light, and a touch hesitant, but it was there. They weren’t pushing Crawly away, or smiting him, or any of the unpleasant reactions Crawly would have expected of an angel. They just stood there, on the wall of the Garden of Eden, hugging a demon the way the humans hugged each other, and Crawly could have sworn he felt both himself and Aziraphale relax a little bit.

Crawly decided right then and there that however long it took, he was going to have to find out more about this angel.


End file.
